Honnoji Kingdom Knight and Maid
by Sacredtriforce
Summary: The same Kill la Kill story. Only this time it takes place in a kingdom instead of an academy. Ryuko as a foreigner teen who searches for her father's killer. Mako who serves as a maid in the kingdom. Satsuki the tyrant ruler of the kingdom. And The Elite Four the top knights of the kingdom. Also a bit of romance between maid Mako and knight Gamagoori. ;)


Out in the middle of an open sea their was an island. The island had a town that was called Honno Town and was ruled by a powerful kingdom. Honno Town was home to low class peasants, middle class, and third class and the kingdom was named Honnoji Kingdom. The kingdom was run by powerful ruler Lady Satsuki Kiryuin and her four Knights "The Elite Four" who found the island, created the kingdom, and ruled over the people.

The Elite Four members were the strongest members of the kingdom besides Lady Satsuki.

Ira Gamagoori was the biggest and buffest of her military. He enforced the laws of the kingdom and made sure the peasants respected the law. He was also Lady Satsuki's living shield and gave his complete loyalty to her. And if anyone went against Lady Satsuki and her laws, got a taste of his whip.

Uzu Sanageyama was the greatest swordsman in the kingdom. No enemy was ever fast enough to avoid his fast sword techniques except Lady Satsuki. But his training in the Fencing Arts has made him a feared enemy and no one would dare try to face him.

Nonon Jakuzure was the Lady Satsuki's skilled musician, but don't let that full you. Shes also a powerful warrior that uses magic to make her music a weapon. Everybody feared her and hoped to never hear her music of death.

Houka Inumata was Lady Satsuki's wisest Knight and Scribe. He knew and recorded all the knowledge of the kingdom and magic that is tied to their magic armor which they called Goku Armor.

The Goku Armor was invented by Lady Satsuki's Artisan Iori Shirou who also used magic energy known as Life Fibers to powerup the armor. The wearer uses the Life Fibers to activate their armor and transform it into a weapon. Only high class people were able to earn the armor while peasants could not due to not being able to afford it.

And standing outside Honnoji Kingdom stood Ryuko Matoi. A young teen who was out to search for her fathers killer and repay the debt. After she heard about Honno town and Honnoji Kingdom she immediately arrived and was determined to look for the killer.

"There it is... Honnoji Kingdom."

The kingdom was so large and majestic that it glowed from afar. As she entered Honno Town she saw all the peasants dressed poorly. They wore simple made rags and animal skins which were sewn together for clothing. Some looked clean and some looked like they haven't bathed in weeks.

"Well this is weird." said Ryuko unamused.

She continued on her way and kept observing the area. The peasants lived in a what looked to be small houses that looked to be falling apart. She saw roofs the had open holes, windows that were cracked or broken, or rusty doors that looked like they may pop off the hinges.

"Seriously?" Ryuko muttered "What kind of economy is this?"

As she kept looking around she saw piles of trash and waste in the streets. She saw rats creeping around and flies penetrate the air. She saw children playing in the garbage and saw peasants from above her dump waste into the streets. She had to be carful and make sure she was splashed by the nasty substance.

As she thought things couldn't get worse she was halted by group of boys.

"Halt bitch!" said what appeared to be the leader of the group "Give us your money and will let you live."

Ryuko looked down at the boy who had a small knife in his hand while his friends carried a broken bottle and large branch.

She frowned. Really? First she had to walk through a dump and now these little bastards think they can just threaten her like that? Hell no!

"Look kid." she said slowly "If I were you I'd get lost right now."

The boy smiled or rather he sneered.

"Or what bitch? Who are you to tell us what to do? Either you do what I say or things will get ugly."

Ryuko growled. She didn't have time for this. She slowly made to open her case that held her most powerful weapon.

"Alright kid you asked for-"

"Mataro! What do you think your doing?!"

Ryuko looked to see a girl about her age with brown coconut hair have the boy in a strangle hold. His friends watched with looks of surprise and puzzlement as the girl pinned him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop stealing from people! Do I have to tell mom what you've been up to?"

"Get off me sis!" Mataro yelled "Its none of your business what I do!"

"Yes it is my business!" the girl said angrily "Because if you keep doing this stupid act your going to get me fired! Or worse! You might get us killed!"

The girl after making certain he was done with putting up a fight got off him and brushed dirt from her dress.

"You know how important this is Mataro!" the girl said firmly "We can get enough money for us to live better. Don't you want that?"

Mataro sighed.

"I don't know. I kinda like how we live."

"Look just please stay out of trouble!" said the girl "Or I'll skin you with dad's scalpel!"

Mataro grinded his teeth together and made a retreat with his friends before he turned around and lifted his middle finger. The girl returned the gesture by sticking her tongue out. Ryuko was bored at the scene going before her until a horse driven carriage was heading straight her way.

Taking action she quickly dodged out of the way. As she brushed dirt from her dress the girl came before her. The girl wore a black ruffled dress with a white apron. On top of her head she wore a white bonnet. And on her feet she wore long grey socks with brown shoes.

"Sorry about my brother." she said with a smile "He can be a big butt sometimes. Oh! I got to go! My ride is taking off!"

The girl then took off past Ryuko at full speed and chased after the carriage.

"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME! YOU FORGOT ME!"

The girl miraculously was able to grab a hold of the carriage as it disappeared from Ryuko's view.

"Well that was even weirder." she muttered. Taking a deep breath she continued on her way to Honnoji Kingdom.

As she continued walking she noticed the environment was getting alot better and cleaner when she was getting closer to the kingdom. This time the houses and buildings around were intact and beautifuly carved and painted.

The people were dressed in much proper clothing. Some of the men wore bowler hats and a fancy suit with trousers and leather shoes. The women wore ruffled dresses of many colors and patterns as well as fancy hats with flowers, feathers, and beaded material. And on their feet they wore high heeled shoes or platforms. The children even looked better dressed than herself. What is this?! What is with this town?!

Finally Ryuko approached the kingdom. The walls were tall and build with strong stone and the kingdom was covered with white paint that made it look heavenly. The towers were lined with many windows and beautiful carvings were marbled to the stone. The kingdoms roofs were gold plated that illuminated with the white paint. And a large majestic gate that was wide open allowing people in leading to a gorgeous courtyard with a garden. By both sides of the gate entrance stood a guard with a spear in his hand. She slowly made forward to walk past them. Then one of the guards blocked her path with his spear.

"What business do you have here miss?" the guard asked in a annoyed tone "I've never seen your face before."

Ryuko gave the guard a puzzled look.

"You mean to tell me you memorize everyone's faces? Thats kind of weird. Anyway whats it to you?"

The other guard frowned and was not amused by Ryuko's remark.

"It is our job to know every resident of Honno Town by Lady Satsuki's orders! I'd hold your tongue wench or you might end up losing it! Now state your business!"

Ryuko smiled.

"I have nothing to say to the lot of you. Now why don't you just get out of my way."

The guards laughed.

"Or you'll do what bitch?" said the first guard.

"OR I'LL RUN YOU THROUGH SMUG BASTARD..."

The second guard smirked as he aimed his spear at Ryuko's face.

"Your dead wench."

The last thing the guards did not expect was to both be on the ground naked and humiliated.

"Quick! We need to report this to Lady Satsuki!" Turning on their heels the naked guards retreated as they pushed past laughing people.

"Now things are getting interesting." said Ryuko with a smile as she entered the kingdom's courtyard.

As she looked around she noticed that the people of the town were setting up decorations. Their was a line of flags over her head that stretched around the town. Their were tables and benches being set up and their was a market with different crops being sold. She saw some middle and low class peasants behind these stands trying to make money. Some were performing an act of entertainment for the other people. The sound of music and laughter ringed her ears.

"What kind of a celebration is this?" Ryuko asked herself out loud.

Some of the people quickly moved aside as she shoved her way through them. Clearly they were frightened and who wouldn't be when she single handedly defeated two armed guards. Now all that was left was searching for her father's killer.

Meanwhile inside Honnoji Kingdom...

Mako Mankanshoku hated working as a maid. But she knew that the kingdom served some of the best dishes and her mouth watered just thinking about it. Also the fact that she is being paid an okay salary and if she saved enough, she can finally move her family out of that dump. Her father can get a real job as a surgeon. Mataro could get a real education. And her mother could cook real food and wear fine clothing. Just the thought pushed her to work harder.

"Are you nearly finished making my bed?" asked Satsuki Kiryuin impatiently who was sitting at her desk gazing out the window with a tea cup in her hand.

"Yes my lady." replied Mako as she patted the pillows.

"Soroi!" she called out for her butler Mitsuzo Soroi "Refill my tea cup please!"

Soroi came out of the shadows of her room and approached Satsuki with a tray in his hand and a pot of tea.

"As requested miss." he said with a smile as he refilled her cup.

"Thank you that will be all." said Satsuki before she took another sip.

After Mako finished patting down the bed she calmy approached Satsuki.

"Anything else my lady?"

"You may take my breakfast away." said Satsuki waving her hand dismissively "Then you will make sure that my knights are well attended. Also give my sword a good shine. I want it to sparkle before it gets a taste of blood."

Mako swallowed before she curtsied and took the breakfast tray away. As she approached the door and opened it she was knocked down by a strong force that made her drop the tray as she stared up at the angry face of Ira Gamagoori whos uniform was now stained as he shoved two naked guards into the room.

Mako quickly and nervously pulled out a handkerchief from her chest as she attempted to clean Gamagoori's uniform.

"I-I'm so sorry Gamagoori sir!" she cried "It w-was an accident. Please d-don't be angry at me."

Gamagoori sighed in irritation as he took the handkerchief from her.

"I can handle this! And I'm not angry at you. Just be more careful next time."

Mako nodded as she picked up the tray and left the room.

"Wait you forgot your-" said Gamagoori realizing he still had Mako's handkerchief.

"Gamagoori what is the meaning of this." interrupted Satsuki.

"LADY SATSUKI! THESE MEN HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!"

Satsuki stared at the naked trembling guards.

"Speak." she said coldly.

"My L-lady!" cried one of the guards "We have an intruder!"

The other guard nodded.

"Yeah! And shes not from here!"

Satsuki raised an eyebrow.

"An intruder?"

"They said that she defeated them single handedly with just a blade." stated Gamagoori.

"Interesting."

"My lady she got past the gates!" cried one of the guards.

"Shes inside the kingdom as we speak!" said the other guard.

"What is to be done Lady Satsuki?" asked Gamagoori.

"Close the gates." she answered "No one leaves this kingdom. Rally the knights. Find the intruder."

Gamagoori knelt down in a bow.

"Yes my lady. I'll see it done."

As soon as everyone left the room Satsuki stared out the window again as she sipped her tea.

"It seems I've found myself an opponent."


End file.
